A Song of Fire and Blood
by The Black Sacrament
Summary: Kaede Rivers knew one thing if she knew anything at all. Being the consort of the Dragon Queen was better than living in Flea Bottom her whole life. But things spiral out of control and love blossoms and explodes. She can only sing her song in the chaos. Femslash. Oc POV.
1. The Chosen

**A concept that I've had for a while. Hope you love it. Enjoy.**

The queen walked along the lot of us with her unsullied guards. Her eyes ran along us stoically but I could see that she was not being judgmental in a bad way.

Despite this, I didn't like her one bit. She reminded me too much of my father. I didn't need the reminder of his death. Her silver hair shined the same way his did. Her purple eyes hold the regalness of his as well. It _stung._

As she passed me, I let out a relieved breath I didn't know I was holding. I seemed to have reacted too quickly because she turned around.

I was stuck in place by her intense eyes. They pierced me to my spot like a spear and flayed my skin. She was transfixed by my eyes and I knew exactly why. In that moment I knew who she had picked.

"I choose her," she said simply. Her eyes ran over my body slowly before she turned away.

I thrashed in the men's hands as they carried me along behind her. This was not right. It was basically being sold into slavery without the money. Seven hells, I didn't even know what she wanted.

I guess it didn't matter, I mused while staring at her round ass. Maybe she wasn't mad and she wouldn't burn me alive like her father liked to do.

I could only hope.

I knelt begrudgingly as the so called queen came into the room. I had been brought here against my will to be a fucking handmaiden or consort or something. I should be grateful that she picked me out of all the other poor kids in Kings Landing. But I saw it as slavery.

"Stand." Her voice was silken and regal. I had never heard something so sweet. "For such a young girl you sure gave my guards hell. What are you, 16 years?"

I stood and nodded. I kept my eyes down as she began circling me. I tensed as small hands wrapped around my arms and squeezed. She hummed as I flexed.

I felt like a fucking pet.

She took my hands in hers and examined my dirty nails and fingers. I marveled at the difference of skin tone between us. I was deep caramel to her alabaster.

"I will have to clean you up before you will be of use. What is your name," she said softly. I thought about whether I should tell the truth. I really had no choice. My eyes said it all. I could see her intrigue plain as day.

"I am called Kaede, your grace," I whispered. Small fingers titled my chin up to stare into her violet eyes. Her brows crinkled slightly. She didn't understand.

"What is your last name?" I balked and tried to look away. Her grip tightened and I clenched my jaw in anger. The bitch had no right.

"Rivers, your grace. My father was a Blackfyre." Tears welled in my eyes as I remembered my father, Maelys Blackfyre. The old man loved me so much and yet he died in the war.

"He didn't marry my mother. He didn't believe in it."

The queens purple eyes looked confused. She sees my violet eyes and yet my skin is much darker. My hair as well.

"My mother was from Quarth, your grace. She was much darker than myself," I explained. She nodded and looked pleased. Her fingers slid up my sharp jaw and up to my curly black hair before it falls away.

I was a bit dissapointed.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

I stand outside the bath apprehensively as the queen steps inside. I keep my eyes aimed at the steaming hot water obediently. I don't want to overstep my bounds. No matter how bad I want to see her.

"I apologize, Kaede. The water is boiling. I would like to see if you can stand it," she said. I kept my eyes down. I knew I could stand it. I've never been burned. By anything.

I stepped into the water without hesitation and sighed heavily. It felt like heaven against my skin. I kept my arms covering my breasts and nether regions though. I wasn't insecure but I felt I couldn't compare to the Queen.

"There is no need to be afraid. You are safe with me, Dragonborn" she said, suddenly beside me. I jumped slightly as her hands pulled my arms to my sides. The name was lost on me as she touched me with her hot hands. It **burned**. "Look at me."

I looked up at her face hesitantly. My eyes lingered on her supple breasts for a second. They were perfect and tipped with tan nipples that taunted me.

Her lips twitched with a smile as she carressed my arm with her soft fingertips.

"You are beautiful. Your body is exquisite, if not a bit malnourished. We will fix that," she stated. I couldn't help but believe her despite my hesitance about her. I really wanted to know what my purpose was though.

"Your grace, what is my reason for being here," I asked. My voice does not waver or crack. It is strong and for that I feel amazing.

"You are to be my consort. I already have a handmaiden. Her name is Missandei. You will meet her soon enough," she said matter of factly. My heart sped up and my face paled. A consort? A whore? My father would spit on my name.

I looked down at the water sullenly. This was not the future I saw for myself at all. But I was being fed and I lived in the Red Keep. The least I could do is satisfy the one providing for me.

"Thank you, your grace," I said. I couldn't help the disappointment in my voice. I couldn't look up to see her reaction.

Her hands carressed my face and my body heated up dramatically.

"You may call me Dany."


	2. Bastard

**I love the concept of being a bastard in the presence of a queen. The subtle differences of how they are treated just because of one missing aspect. Marriage. Enjoy;)**

I kneeled as Daenerys took off her robe and turned down the bed. I didn't know what else to do.

"What are you doing," she asked in confusion. I looked up at her with anxiety flooding my veins.

"What would you have me do, your grace?" My eyes locked with hers and I saw the anger in them. She walked over to me in all her glory. I couldn't help but gasp.

"I told you to call me Dany, especially when we're alone. And you will not act like a slave. I hate even the thought of owning a slave," she hissed. I tensed as she pulled me from the ground swiftly. She gazed at me with an unknown emotion as I looked down at her. "I meant what I said. You are beautiful."

I blushed violently. Our proximity was maddening. No matter how I hated the thought of being a whore, I wanted her.

That made me hate myself more.

"Thank you, Dany," I whispered. Her name tasted odd on my tongue but she smiled at its usage. It faded as her hands began to carress my skin.

"I have only been with one woman. Ive missed it quite a lot. So much that I took on a consort," she said shaking her head. She seemed to hate the idea. "Have you ever been with a woman?"

Her nails grazed over my abdomen muscles and I hissed at the sensation.

"Yes, a few times." She chuckled under her breath at my confession. She pushed my robe back and it fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"And men?" Her fingers twist my nipple lightly and the other grasps my throat. It feels so good.

The feeling of being dominated. By her.

"None," I moaned. Her fingers constrict before releasing. She smiles proudly at my confession.

"Good. They don't deserve to have you. None are worthy," she growls. Her mouth moves to my nipple with little effort. The Gods blessed me with height.

"And you are worthy?" I speak breathlessly.

A scream ripped from my throat as her teeth clamped down. My hand shot to her hair instinctively.

I subconsciously marvel at the soft texture.

"I will show you just how worthy, Dragonborn," she said quietly. Her smile is predatory and suddenly I am a little afraid.

And turned on.

It has been one month. One long month of being the queen's personal whore. I should not be complaining. I should be rejoicing in the fact that I am the only one that gets to taste her. That gets to pull her hair and fuck her hard with that odd toy she has. It makes me feel like a man but it's fun.

I looked down once more at the armor she insisted I wear. She had gotten it made for me after learning about my swordsmanship. My father had a sword in my hand since before I could walk.

The Blackfyre sigil lay in the center of my silver breatsplate proudly. My cape was red velvet with the sigil sewn in there as well.

My fathers Valyrian greatsword, Solfyre, hung just so in its sheath upon my back. I felt like a mini version of my him.

I felt comfortable for once.

"She will never love you," a voice sneered behind me. I turned around with one hand on the hilt of my sword.

Daario Naharis stood there glaring in all his annoying glory. He looked pissed.

"That is not my job," I said boredly. Despite the overwhelming attraction I held, I knew we would never be together. I was a bastard no matter how close to hers my blood was. "I just fuck her."

He growled at my statement and stepped forward dangerously. I didn't even flinch but I smirked at his emotional reaction. Men are so weak.

"You are just her whore. You could never give her what I could, bastard," he snarled. My face went black at his insult. If he thought he was the only one to say that he was a fool.

"What can you give her? Enlighten me."

He smirked and grabbed his crotch. I refused to throw up on the beautiful floor. Instead I gagged.

I already had the pleasure of giving her that.

"She loved it when I fucked her. When I fucked her like a dog." Rage boiled over inside me but I kept my body relaxed. I pulled Solfyre free with little effort and watched his face drain of blood.

"Say again," I hissed. I strode forward with the intent to kill. I wanted to see his blood paint the floor the same color as the walls.

Crimson.

"Kaede! What is the meaning of this?" My queen's voice was shrill behind me. I watched Daario shrivel with fear before turning to her.

"This man just proclaimed how you loved it when he fucked you like a dog. I didn't know you were a canine, your grace," I said innocently. Her eyes veiled with rage and she marched toward him with Greyworm and Missandei in tow.

The handmaiden grinned at me as she passed.

"You fool. I sent you away for a reason. The reason being that I didn't want you anymore. That still applies," she growled. I smirked at him as his head fell. "Greyworm, arrange for him to be escorted away. If he comes back, take his head."

My smile fell a little at that. I felt a bit bad for him as I watched him kneel at her feet and announce his undying love. I know how bad it hurt to be rejected so harshly. I had felt that soul crushing pain many a time.

As he was dragged away, I thought on his words from before. She would never love me. He was right. I would only ever be her whore. Her bastard whore with no living family to return to. My eyes pricked at the realisation.

Even her hand in mine didn't take away the pain.


	3. Legit

"I think it's time that I legitimize you."

My fingers stilled in her hair. I looked down at her confusedly.

"You can do that," I asked in awe.

She nodded against my chest and I sighed in relief. This was what I had always wanted. To be seen as someone of worth.

"I am the queen. I can do whatever I please," she chuckled. As I stared at her love burned in my chest. It hurt now. After all these months of being together. Even if I was her only lover I still wanted a real relationship. I would never admit it though.

"I can never repay you for everything you've given me, Daenerys Targaryen," I whispered. Her expression softly immensely and she leaned up to kiss my lips.

"You repay me every day, Kaede Blackfyre."

The feeling that welled inside me at the title exploded inside me. It was pride and joy. I rolled her over with little effort and kissed her fiercely. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

My lips spoke the words I could never say.

 **1 week later**

"I hereby name you a legitimized member of the Blackfyre house. You may rise and take your blade as a symbol of your status," Daenerys said with authority.

I rose slowly as the sounds of applause sounded in my ears. The people of Kings Landing were riotous at the knowledge of the Blackfyre house still living.

I grasped the hilt of Solfyre gently and looked into my queen's eyes. She looked happy even though no one else would be able to tell. I knew her like no other. Considering I had been with her every waking moment for a year.

I raised the sword into the air and looked at Daenerys as she prepared to announce my chosen title.

"Behold, Kaede of House Blackfyre. First of her name. The Dragonborn," she proclaimed proudly. My eyes widened for second at her chosen title and she smiled. The riotous reactions of the crowd woke me from my moment awe.

I turned and face the crowd. I lifted Solfyre into the sky just in time to see Dany's dragons fly above me. The wise eyes of Drogon met mine as the people of Kings Landing exclaimed the same word over and over again.

Dragonborn.

My queen's children growled in unison.

 **Days Later**

I sharpened my dagger furiously for the hundredth time as Daenerys discussed possible suitors with Tyrion.

It is only right for her to marry. Solidifying ties, the linking of houses, and all that horseshit. That didn't help me deal with it at all. I hated the thought of anyone touching her. Images of Daario Naharis fucking her roughly popped into my mind. I growled quietly.

"Everything alright, Dragonborn," Tyrion slurred. I nodded and sharpened my knife harder. The noise soothed my thoughts. "Who are you planning to kill? Whoever marries your queen?"

I slammed the point of my knife into the wooden table with a thud. He snickered at me quietly.

"Kaede, what is wrong," Daenerys asked. Despite her concerned tone, I couldn't look at her. All I saw was a faceless man on top of her.

"I'm retiring for the evening, your grace. I will wait for you there," I said with a bow. I could feel her glare on my back as I walked away. She hated when I called her that and I did too. I just wanted to be petty in my anger.

I sat on the side of the bed when she finally came in the room. My hand moved lazily as I sharpened Solfyre. The thoughts of who she would pick still ravaged my brain.

"Are you ready to talk?" I sharpened faster at her question.

"No," I grunted. The bed dipped under her weight as she crawled toward me. Her small hands clasped my shoulders making me tense. I tried to shrug them off in vain.

"You're going to kill your beloved blade, Dragonborn. For what reason," she whispered in my ear. Her lips grazed it and my breath caught. I cursed my body for reacting to her. "Tell me what plagues your mind."

I sheathed my blade carefully but kept my back turned to her. I looked at my hands as the need to confess overwhelmed me. I wanted so badly to tell her but I could never. It would ruin everything.

"It is nothing," I said. Clearing my throat, I continued. "Who did you pick?"

She chuckled lightly in my ear and I seethed. She treated this like a game. Like it meant nothing to her. She didn't understand my devotion to her. After all this time together.

"At first, I could not decide because I do not wish to marry someone for personal gain. I wish to marry for love. For chemistry," she began.

I held my breath as hers hit my ear. I wanted to scream for her to just abandon this marriage business. I remained silent. "When I thought on this, only one person came to mind. There is only one that I love and see a long future with. A future of power and happiness."

My chest tightened at her words. Sharp and agonizing pain shot through me without mercy. All hope I had drained away, no matter how small it was. My queen. My Dany. My love...chose another.

"Who?" My voice comes out small and rough with emotion. I want to move away from her body as she is pressed against my back. I don't have the strength.

She sighed heavily and entangled her fingers in my hair like she always does.

"Tyrion told me that I already knew my choice and he was right. He's always right," she laughed. The pain intensified and my eyes shut tightly. I couldn't take much more. "I chose you, Dragonborn. I have always chosen you."

My hands are cold and my mouth is dry. Shock resonates through my body like electricity.

"What."

Daenerys' lips are hot on my neck. Her tongue even hotter still.

"Will you marry me, Kaede of House Blackfyre?"


	4. Marriage and Outrage

"Do you, Kaede Dragonborn of House Blackfyre, vow to love and protect Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen for the rest of your days," the priest said with a smile.

I looked at my Daenerys. Her eyes smiled at me with a love I never knew possible for someone like myself. Her face was bright with joy and her lips stretched with a smile.

I knew I would never let harm come her way. Nor could I ever stop loving her. I had tried and failed many times.

"I do," I said instantly. There was no need to hesitate. This was what I wanted for ever. Even if that meant I was queen as well, which I didn't like the thought of.

The priest asked Daenerys the same question and she shone with love. Her violet eyes gazed into my own deeply. I felt she saw into my soul.

"I do," she said. The guests applauded at her words but it was muted. I had all of my senses on my wife. Mine.

"I pronounce your bond solidified through marriage before the old gods and the new. Queen Daenerys Targaryen and Queen Kaede Blackfyre, you may seal your vows with a kiss."

Our lips met with the passion of one thousand suns. The completeness I felt could not be rivaled by anything in exist. I had the only person I ever truly fell in love with as my wife. As mine forever.

I pitied all of the fools who thought to try and take her from me. I would sit their hands upon pikes. So that I could gaze at the folly of mankind.

Our marriage seemed to take the people by surprise. Two women with the blood of the dragon being wed. If I was not the one getting married I would have been shocked as well.

I was satisfied that none seemed outwardly enraged. When we walked the streets of Kings Landing, there were no words against us. Only a few odd looks.

The most outrageous responses were due to my former bastardness. Though they were few and far between.

I just saw it as jealousy. They could never take my place and so they coveted. A sad life for a person, I must say.

Dany and I got even closer if possible while dealing with the hate. I insisted upon training her and being trained myself by the Dothraki and Unsullied in swordsmanship.

We also summoned Bravosi water dancers to us to teach us their ways. A queen could never be too prepared for battle. We let them punish us like they would a normal person if we messed up. It was humbling for us both.

I enjoyed Daenerys' new strength at night. My fingers would run over her now toned body in awe. I thought she couldn't get anymore irresistible to me. I was very wrong.

Our love life only grew stronger and I felt that things were too good to be true. The Seven Kingdoms seemed to love us. Their were no whispers of rebellions and the royal cophers were overflowing due to Tyrion's sure hand.

It turned out that I was correct. There will always be one who can't except his place.

Sometimes it takes severing a little finger or even a head to show them.

My throne is gold but my hands are cold.

I thought gold was a great idea for a second throne but I was wrong.

It seems that gold doesn't like to be room temperature. It is stubborn like the woman beside me.

I call it the Cold Throne. If Dany's gets a name then mine does too.

The name changed soon enough though.

We decided a few months after our wedding that in order to break the wheel, so to speak, another throne should be added. That it would decrease the value of the iron throne.

Also, I was tired of sitting on the steps, a queen should have a throne. As cold as it may or may not be.

"There is a rumor of an uprising, your majesties. Lord Bealish of the Vale is said to be most certainly outraged at the idea of having two queens. He covets your place, your grace," the man said. He spoke fast and twitched like he couldn't control his movement. He also resembled a rat but that is neither here nor there.

"I guess the addition of this cold dread I sit upon meant nothing," I snarked. Dany gave me side long look and smiled.

"It is quite dreadful. Who wants a solid gold throne? How vain," she said. Her grimace gave away her sarcasm. "At least mine is more modest. Iron is a common metal."

We argued for a few moments about which metal was better as the ratman stared at us incredulously. His wrinkled face becoming even more grotesque.

"I apologize, rat-, sir. Tell us how many he has gathered to dethrone us so to speak," Daenerys said. I snickered at her slip up and nodded my head fiercely. Letting her know I was thinking the same thing. She fought to keep a blank face.

"He has gathered all of the cadet houses of the Vale, your grace. He also has the Tullys and a few of their allies. In all I estimate an army of over 10,000."

The color drained from my face. I looked at Daenerys and I saw the same. I needed Tyrion but he was out experiencing the wonders of Bravos. This was unbelievable.

"Thank you, sir, for your informative visit. But you must go. Do not tell anyone of your visit here," Dany ordered. The man nodded fiercely and practically ran from the room in fear. She turned to me with a serious face. "We must move quickly and procure allies."

I nodded gravely. This was going to be a real war. They had to be put down and taught a lesson. No one tries to take away my queen's throne.

Nor my cold dread.


	5. The Amputation

**Im sorry I've been having writers block. Please forgive meeeee. I love you guys though. Y'all can send me ideas for stories I've started and ill configure it to what y'all want. Enjoy;)**

Anger clouded my mind. This Lord Baelish had a big storm coming if he thought he could threaten my wife.

We'd had these Thrones for all of two years. Nothing but peace reigned throughout the seven kingdoms until this fool decided to stand against us.

I knew the Starks would back us without a doubt. I became close to them early on. I knew the Tyrells would back us because of Dany taking down the Mad Queen. The Dornishmen be stand beside us as well. We'd let them keep their way of living and brokered a peace between us.

Lord Yara Greyjoy would back us as well. She had been quite close with my wife. A bit too close for my liking, but we settled our differences at the wedding.

When it came down to it, we had everyone against the Vale. Even though we wouldn't need everyone, I wanted to send the would be usurper a message he wouldn't forget. If he lived that is...

We had ravens sent to every bannerman other than the Vale. By the time we got ravens back, we had many allies. The North, the south, and the east. We also had the unsullied, the dothraki, and three large dragons at our backs.

When time came for them to march on King's Landing, we ordered all of the people to remain inside while we marched out to intercept them. I rode Rhaegal and spied on them from afar so I could surround them with ease.

They set up camp about 30 miles out. The night was dark and cool. Most of the men sleeping while some took watch. I had the North ride in behind them, the unsullied on the left. The dothraki, southern houses, and eastern houses, were with Daenerys and I on the vanguard.

This rebellion stood no chance.

I sent ravens to them all on when to strike. I would not slaughter them in their sleep like a coward. I wanted to see my first battle and survive. I wanted to feel my blade slice through the bodies of my enemies and come out scarred and battle hardened. So that the seven kingdoms would see my worth.

I had been training even more since I entered the Red Keep and I had my wife training as well. If all else failed we still had dragons. We would not use them unless provoked. We weren't tyrants that sought to annihilate. All we sought was a bended knee and maybe a few heads on a pike.

The men woke at the crack of dawn to the sounds of millions of horses and marching feet coming to a halt. I rode in front of them with Solfyre lifted to the heavens and a scowl on my face. The fear in their leader's eyes urged me on.

"Forward march," I called stoically. My voice sounded like thunder and my men marched forward. I saw the face of their leader blanch at my men's military training. They had underestimated their queens' abilities. I smirked. "Formation!"

As the army moved into position around them, the men tried to scurry and grab their weapons. I shook my head. It wouldn't save them. They couldn't see just how fucked they really were. I almost felt bad for them. To be manipulated by a cowardly man who can't fight his own battles.

We surrounded them in a circle they could not see and I made it clear I wanted to talk. I couldn't let them know that I had them surrounded of course. Surprise is the best tool. I wanted to see the looks on their faces when they saw my men and women pouring in.

I sat on my horse in front of the traitor's captain and smiled evilly. Daenerys rode with the northerners. We agreed to have the dragons stay with her. If they saw dragons they'd know it was over. Plus I wanted her to be safely away from the battle just in case.

"You wish to take our thrones? You do realize how foolish that is," I said. He spat on the ground in front of me. Rage boiled in my bosom but I let him slide. I needed answer right now. Not his head. "Where is your leader?"

"That's none of your business wench. You and your whore don't deserve to sit the iron throne," he spat. His ugly face was wrinkled with disgust. The poor man sounded so bitter. "You're nothing but a glorified bastard. You don't even look like a Blackfyre."

My face went blank at his petulance. This man really had no idea who he was speaking to. He didn't know the absolute carnage that was about to insue. I imagined what would happen if my father was here. He'd rip the shits head off his shoulders with his bare hands.

"I could have killed you in your sleep but I refrained. Do you really want to go to war over a man that can't even ride in the vanguard of his own rebellion? Lord Baelish is a coward. If I, a woman, can fight my own battles then what is he? A pile of shit?"

The man looked conflicted for a second. I could see the wheels turning in his head. Lord Baelish _was_ a coward that hid behind his army. This didn't stop his manipulation from twisting the minds of his people. It ran deep and intertwined with their masculine pride. I pitied men sometimes.

He sneered and unsheathed his sword. The murderous intent on his face gave away his intentions more than his raised sword did.

As soon as he started forward, I raised my own.

"You will slaughter these fools with no mercy in the names of your queens! With fire and blood we will smite them down! You will live as a warrior, die as a hero, or run as a coward. What is your choice?"

My army yelled behind me as the usurper's troops charged. The stomping of feet on the ground behind me filled the fury inside me.

"Fire and blood," my army chanted. It sounded like a raging storm brewing in the skies above.

For just one moment I watched the hordes of men charge. I looked up at the sky and saw the face of my father in the dreary morning sky. His silver beard long and magestic. A smile like I'd never seen split his battle worn face like a lightning strike.

 _Give them fire and blood, my dragonborn. Make me proud,_ he said.

My body coiled like a black snake reading to strike. "Kill," I roared.

I pointed my sword forward and we moved like the wind. The Dothraki arrows blotted out the sky ahead of us. No doubt taking out hordes of men in the back of their army.

We charged onward still to meet the poor fools in a battle that would be called Little Finger's Folly..

I much preferred something closer to The Amputation.


	6. Onyx Eye

My throne is gold and my hands are cold.

I sat with a smile on my face as I remembered the war from months ago. I had never felt such bloodlust in my life. The feeling of my blade slicing through men like butter. The sight of my men cutting through line after line of traitors.

I smiled and felt the stiff scar on my cheek move. I had wanted to come out with a little something to show off but I didn't expect to lose one of the things I needed the most. I mean Gods be damned.

 _My valyrian sword severed a mans head like a knife through butter. It was the first man I killed but not the last. I looked at his face for a moment before continuing on my war path. He had a large beard and his lips were frozen in a grimace. I committed it to memory. Father always said you'll never forget the first man you kill._

 _I sliced and stabbed instinctively as I manuevered through the battle. Red tinged my vision. I didn't see every man I killed and I did not care. The only thing on my mind was my queen. I needed to destroy the threat to keep her safe. So that her arse would be the only one to warm the iron throne until our dying day._

 _The war raged on and on without my knowledge. I didn't know that it had been hours until I hear the growling of the dragons. I stopped for only a second to look at Daenerys as she came into view. Arya and Jon Stark riding beside her. They caught my eye and we smiled at each other._

 _Suddenly, my loves face became frightened. I turned only to catch a slice to the face. I didn't feel it at all but I did feel rage._

 _I lifted Solfyre and plunged her into his heart. His armor was no match for me. I reveled in the life leaving his frightened eyes. I would notice later that I could only see from one of mine..._

 _I turned around to just barely see Dany and Arya fighting a few men. I fought my way to them with the fury of a dozen men. I didn't even watch them fall. My queen needed me. At least I thought she did._

 _As I came up to her, she pulled her sword from a mans belly. His guts spilled out on the ground. She smiled at me and gave me kiss. Her smile fell as she looked at my eye and she fussed over me. I shook off her concern and turned looking for more men._

 _"Sickening," Arya laughed. I gave her the bird and turned to scout for more enemies._

 _Our army was decimating our foes. I could barely point out an enemy before they were slaughtered. Dany's dragons had burned most of them. They lay blackened upon the ground. It was carnage. It was beautiful. I wanted more. Too bad there were so few left alive._

I ran my finger along my scar. It ran from my right eyebrow to my right cheek. I loved it. It made me look fierce and formidable. The loss of an eye was not so lovely. I'd had to have it removed. I'd grunted and thrashed as our Maester dug his tool into my eye socket.

It took three Dothraki to hold me still as he scooped out the tattered remains of my eye. The milk of the poppy didn't even help.

Afterwards, there was hole where it once was. I tired of wearing eye patches and looking like a goddamned pirate. The Maester gave me a few ideas that I found intriguing enough to try.

I decided to place an onyx stone into the empty socket in place of my eye. Just to see how it looked. It looked even scarier and so I kept it. I liked the looks people gave me when they saw it staring blankly back at them.

I had heard the people of Kings Landing calling me Hundred Eyes on one of my walks. At first, I didn't understand but I heard the whispers.

 _"Her grace has lost her eye but she fights with the sight of one hundred men," an old man said to his son. The boy stared at me as I passed. His mouth agape in awe._

I took many walks down to flea bottom. The place I had lived for four years. Sometimes I missed the simplicity. There were no expectations and no inhibitions. I decided to sing for them in my spare time. And so came another name I had earned.

The Siren.

As the doors of the throne room burst open, Dany and I glanced at each other. Little Finger was being held by two Unsullied. Varys walked behind them looking pleased with himself. I smiled evilly at the traitor in front of him.

"Your majesties, I have come to bring the usurper to justice," Varys said, his lips turning up into a smirk.

I looked into the face of the man. He looked bad. Like he had been beaten almost to death. I smiled at Dany. He had escaped us for the last time.

"Varys, you are most kind," Daenerys said. "Lord Baelish, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

His head came up to glare at her hatefully. His bloodied face held a wicked grimace.

"You do not deserve to sit upon the iron throne. And you. You desecrated it by adding that monstrosity. You are nothing but a one eyed bastard," he sneered. I rolled my eye and turned to Dany. She nodded her permission.

I stood from my throne slowly and padded down the steps. No anger filled me at his words. Only pity flowed through me. This was a sad man.

"I will kill you swiftly instead of feeding you to the dragons. Because I feel bad for you. You covet a chair. A chair," I sighed. I looked back at Dany and she smiled at my mercy. I blew her a kiss and turned back to the man. "We will commence your execution on the morrow. Say your last prayers to your gods tonight."

I nodded to the soldiers and shook hands with Varys. I couldn't wait to take his head.

I moved to sit on my throne as he was dragged to the deepest, darkest cell we owned. The only place to keep a traitor in my opinion.

"I pity the man who tries to take anything away from you, my queen," I said softly.

Daenerys turned to me with a dark look on her face. I saw wrath and vengeance brewing just underneath the surface.

"And I pity _anyone_ who tries to take you from me, my queen," she whispered. I heard the ancient roars of the dragon in her sweet voice. "They will know the meaning of fire and blood."


	7. Jon Snow

"Lord Petyr Baelish, I hereby sentence you to death for treason against your queens. Say your last words now or forever hold your peace," I commanded.

I held my greatsword in my hands stoically. The sounds of the crowd roaring were muted in my ears as I waited for his response. Something in my felt saddened for him. Sansa told me that he had been craving the throne for longer than she'd been alive. What a miserable life.

He looked at me blankly and spat at my feet. No anger came forth. I would have done the same thing in his place. The people of Kings Landing roared in fury. Changing traitor into the humid air. He lowered his head to ground again.

"Catelyn," he whispered. I could hear the love in his voice. Something told me that he thought he'd see her again. Maybe he saw her now.

My heart hurt for him. Sansa had told me of his undying love for her mother. I wondered how I would feel if my Daenerys died. It hurt more than I will admit. I glanced back at her once before I raised my sword. Her face was solemn and regal as she nodded at me.

I lifted Solfyre above my head and swung her down swiftly. The sound of my sword slicing through his neck was sickening. The people yelled their delight and chanted my name.

"Dragonborn. Dragonborn!" Their screams echoed through my mind. "Hundred Eyes! The Siren!"

I lifted my eye to the heavens just in time to see our children. They looked down upon us with their ancient eyes. I saw fire and fury. Destruction and creation. Love.

The dragons screamed overhead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I watched silently as Daenerys talked to the children of Flea Bottom. Her silver hair twisted around the finger of a small girl and her pale hand braiding another child's hair.

She looked serene and motherly. Like nothing else in the world mattered, no even her beloved throne. My heart warmed.

The Queensguard stood diligently behind me as I walked over to them. Daenerys turned to me as I bent down beside her. A little boy bounced up to me without hesitation. His mother looked on, frightened.

"I heard that you took an arrow to the eye, your grace. Is that true," he asked innocently. I took the boys hand pulled him closer with a smile.

"No, young one. It was a sword. A very sharp sword," I said, somberly. The boys small finger touched the place beneath my eye.

He couldn't seem to understand why someone could do something so violent. He looked sad and moved in to hug me. I wrapped my armored arms around him lightly.

I watched his mother untense and smile at me. Daenerys looked on with pride and and an unreadable emotion in her eyes. I didn't know what I saw but I wanted to see it every day for the rest of our lives.

Later that night, as we finished bathing, I thought on her interaction with the children. She had looked at ease and happy. Her face had been so peaceful as she talked to the young ones.

I watched her as she lie back on the bed. Her alabaster skin on display. Arousal flared but I pushed it down. It could wait until after I had my questions answered.

"You gaze at my body but you do not touch it. Who has taken over my wife's body," she said in jest. Her little hand caressed my cheek.

I rolled my eye in faux annoyance and turned onto my side. My fingertips danced over her flat stomach and imagined it swollen with life inside it.

My stomach twisted with unease and I pulled away reluctantly. I didn't know if I would be fit to take care of children. Dany furrowed her brows at me in confusion.

"What troubles you, my love," she asked. Her hand continued to carress my cheek softly, making me sigh.

"I saw the way you interacted with the children," I began, my voice soft. "Do you want a child?"

Her eyes widened with realization and grew distant. They misted over as her thoughts seemed to take her to a different time. I felt a little bit worried.

"I am not capable of carrying a child," she said quietly. Her voice was absent like she wasn't there. I tensed. "I was pregnant once. His name was to be Rhaego. The stallion that mounted the world. I was so naive in those times."

Daenerys blinked the tears away and returned to me from those dark memories. I pulled her across my chest gently and kissed her head. I couldn't imagine how that would have felt. To lose an innocent child. To lose apart of yourself.

I loathed seeing her pain more than I loathed feeling my own.

"I'm so sorry, Dany. I shouldn't have asked," I whispered. My hands combed through her damp hair, trying to smoothie the thoughts away.

"No. It is fine. I do want children. Even though I can't have my own," she said. Her lips met my chest like raindrops. "What do you think about having children? I saw you with them as well, Dragonborn. Don't you want to bear my young?"

I chuckled at her ridiculous statement. I am a warrior. Not a childbearing wife walking barefoot through the gardens. I told her this and she gave me that look. That look that said she would have her way. My stomach twisted uncomfortably.

"I thought you would do anything to make me happy," she said. Her pout made my heart ache but I couldn't imagine laying with a man. I had yet to do so and I had intended to keep it that way.

"Daenerys. Who would we even choose to be the father," I whined. I wouldn't ever let anyone see me this weak but my wife brought it out of me.

She pretended to think and then tapped my nose with her finger.

"Hmm, Jon Snow."


	8. Kaenerys

I cursed Jon Snow and my wife heavily as I struggled to get up the steps to my throne. Daenerys helped me with a shit eating grin fixed on her annoying face. She knew how uncomfortable I was and rejoiced in it.

I hated being pregnant more than I hated having one eye. Now I was basically defenseless on my own. A one eyed pregnant queen with a snickering, but loving, wife. I felt useless.

"You're as big as a dragon. You really are the dragonborn," she snarked. I growled at her as I plopped onto my throne. The bitch.

The baby kicked and I grabbed my stomach in an attempt to soothe her. I somehow knew it was a girl. I felt happy about that but also saddened. This world was not that kind to women. I vowed to make it better before I left it.

"Your daughter wishes to fight you for your words against her mother, your grace," I said, smirking. Daenerys looked astounded and placed her hands alongside mine. "What shall we name her?"

She looked at me with a gentle smile. I warmed under her loving gaze. We'd been together for five years now and I never felt her love diminishing. I thanked the Mother every day.

"How about Kaenerys Blackfyre Targaryen?"

My jaw dropped at her words. The mixture of our names was music to my ears. This baby was, after all, a symbol of our love. No matter who the father was. Jon Snow did have her brother's blood after all.

The thought of raising little Kaenerys took away all the awkward memories of how she was conceived. Jon was a nice man but very awkward in bed. The only reason I went through with it was Daenerys being there.

"I love it, Dany. You sure know how to make a queen's heart flutter," I said, smirking. She slapped my arm gently and kissed my head. "I think that display of violence was uncalled fo-"

I grunted as Kaenerys kicked me hard. Liquid flowed down my legs and my throne in waves. I could just hear Dany yelling for the Maester and the wet nurse. Strong armored arms picked me up like I weighed nothing. Everything was happening too fast.

All I could do was scream as I went into labor with my first child. My Kaenerys Blackfyre Targaryen. First of her name. Princess of the seven kingdoms, the Andals, the Rhoyar, and the First Men. Heir to both the Cold Dread and the coveted Iron Throne.

Milk of the poppy clouded my mind. The face of the first man I killed came into my vision. His scowl deep and his sword bloodied. My mother, Alysanne, came next. Her deep brown hands reached toward me. Her smile was bright and proud. I longed for her arms to wrap around me again. She whispered sweet words in my ear.

"We are so proud of you."

My father's deep voice sounded. I blinked in confusion and he appeared before me beside my mother. His silver hair still long and thick. His violet eyes bore into my own, and he wrapped his arms around his love gently.

"Father," I groaned. Dull pain resonated from my abdomen and I felt faint. A warrior dying by childbirth. The irony. It was more of a challenge than the rebellion.

"I never doubted that you were strong, my Kaede. We will never stop loving you. Even in death," he said. I felt lips on my forehead but I couldn't see who it was with my eye. It was clouded and blurry now. "Your wife loves you so. You've chosen well."

I blinked heavily and they were gone. I tried to call after them but it came out as a weak moan. I needed my parents here. Their strength and wisdom, but they were gone.

"Mother, father. Please."

Soft hands rested on my face. I felt wetness fall on my cheek as someone cried. I couldn't see them but their voice was of the Gods. I felt horrible for them. They must be so worried.

"Kaede, my love. Please be strong. I cannot live without you. Our daughter needs you," the woman sobbed. I wanted to tell her that I could feel my life's blood oozing away but my voice was mute. "I need you."

If I lived I wanted to find this woman and see her face. To touch her soft skin again. I didn't seem to remember she was my wife. My soul mate and will to go on. My life.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I blinked the blurriness away as I came back to reality. A figure beside me came into view. My wife, my Daenerys. She had a bundle of furs in her arms and she smiled at me lovingly. Seeing her again made me appreciate her angelic features. If I hadn't met her I'd have surely been damned.

"You've been asleep for a week, my love," she rasped. Her voice sounded hoarse from crying. My eyes watered at the emotion in her voice. "Would you like to meet our little dragon?"

I rubbed my eye and held out my arms for her. Dany placed Kaenerys in my arms gently and I stared at her little face. She had rosy red lips that were little plump versions of my own. Her hair was already growing into beautiful black curls and her skin was tanned.

"She is beautiful," I said. My voice just above a whisper. I traced my finger across her wrinkled forehead and she twitched. A smile spread over my face immediately. I could look at her for eternity.

"She has our eyes," Dany said with delight. I looked at her with surprise. The gene was extremely reclusive. "See for yourself."

I looked down and saw my Kaenerys looking up at me with lilac eyes. Her gaze was so innocent and bias free. Tears welled in my eyes almost instantly. I saw my father in her. I saw Dany and my mother. Even Jon Snow.

I thought that I had loved Daenerys with everything in me. With every breathe. With every essence of my bloody life, but the seven had other plans for me.

As my daughter gripped my finger tightly, a love so deep and unrelenting overflowed inside me. Like the floodgates of the heavens bursting free. It washed over me and renewed my broken spirit with fiery resolve.

My tears fell like diamonds.

"Kaenerys, I love you so much," I wept. Daenerys sat beside me and her own tears mixed with mine as we gazed at our first child. She was sent from the Gods themselves. "Our little dragon."

Kaenerys squeezed tighter.


	9. Kaenerys Blackfyre Targaryen

Kaenerys waddled toward Drogon with no fear at all. Her curly, black hair bounced as she laughed and ran to him with open arms. She held my mind captive since the day she was born. Never had I felt such love or protectiveness.

I smiled at the sight of her being so carefree. The dragons had taken to treating her like they did Dany and I. Even with their large stature they were gentle with our little baby dragon. The ancient beings sensed innocence went they saw it. Just like they sensed power in Daenerys and I.

"Some would say that letting your daughter play with dragons is asking for trouble," Tyrion said from my side. I shook my head with a smile. She is safest with them.

"Most don't have a dragon for a daughter. They treat her like one of their own," I said. He nodded and smirked at the scene in front of us. Kaenerys had the dragons nuzzling her from all sides.

"Many are speaking of the return of the Targaryen dynasty." I looked at him amusedly. "They speak of Daenerys countering the madness that runs in her family."

I frowned at this. I had thought about that on many occasions. I even prayed to the seven that they would spare her the fate of her father. I couldn't imagine seeing my wife succumb to insanity. I'd seen it in others before. You can't do anything to stop it except put them down.

"You need to be prepared if she succumbs to it, your grace. For the little dragon and the seven kingdoms," he said solemnly, before turning away.

I watched him as he walked toward the castle. He had been a wonderful hand and advisor to us over the years. I could tell that the thought of my wife going mad hurt him as well. He had known her longer than I after all.

I turned back to Kaenerys as she giggled and yelled for me. I startled before laughing at her smiling face.

"Mama, Drogon licked me," she sputtered. I smiled and ran over to them. If there was anything I loved in this world, I loved playing with my daughter. Her happiness filled me with joy.

I picked little Kae up and rubbed Drogons head. He rumbled and pumped my hand gently with his large head. Even after so many years, I still held awe for these creatures. They'd given my wife the world and in turn, me as well.

"He loves mama," she said. I kissed her head and she giggled. "Mama loves me?"

I looked into her little violet eyes and saw the universe. All of the stars and galaxies. The old gods and the new. The Mother and Maiden. The bloody comet that streaked through the sky so many years ago.

"I love you more than the stars in the sky, little dragon. More than all the cookies in the Red Keep," I proclaimed animatedly. She laughed and hugged my neck tightly. Her love for cookies was rivaled only by the dragons. Of course I gave her whatever she wanted.

My wife's warm arms wrapped around us both and I turned in her arms. Her gorgeous face held an intense look. I stopped to admire her for a moment. My daughter in my arms and my gorgeous and strong wife in front of me.

Dany had changed. When I first met her she was more bitter than I'd seen her ever since. I remember the fear I'd held in my heart and the resentment. The nights filled with unspoken words and lustful touches. None of that was enough for me.

Now that she is my wife, it's still not enough. I've given her a child and even that isn't enough. I need to give her peace. I need to ensure her happiness somehow. I cannot let the madness take over the only person I've ever truly fell in love with. I **won't.**

Every cell in my body begs to touch her at all times. To see her smile and hear her laugh. To give her every single thing she wants. Daenerys has never betrayed me. I will not betray her by letting her mind destroy her. Not now, not ever.

"I'm so proud of you, my love," she whispered. My heart beat wildly in my chest like it did when I first met her. God, I can never get enough of her. "You are an amazing mother."

Kae jumped into Dany's arms excitedly and we chuckled. She loved being in her arms more than mine. She rarely wore armor unlike myself. Better safe than sorry.

"You too, mommy," she said, her little hands playing with Dany's silver locks. She smiled brightly at our daughter and held her close. I'd never seen her look at anyone that way except me. It made me feel proud.

The world fell away for us as we enjoyed our time with our daughter. As we built her up with love and compassion. The two things that we had lacked as children and teens.

We'd been raised rough and had no time for pleasantries. Both our parents had died long ago without proper goodbyes. We would not have our princess grow up like that if we could help it. A person is only as good as their childhood forms them to be.

"How would you like someone to play with," Daenerys asked our daughter. I gasped and then glared at her in warning. They both pouted at me heavily and I growled under my breath. "Our daughter deserves a playmate or two, no?"

I cursed the Mother for giving me such a stubborn family but then again they are so beautiful. What's another child to us? The best way to further your house is to have many heirs to the throne to follow you. The more I thought on it the better it sounded.

We could clear the Targaryen name and get rid of all that inbreeding.

"Actually, that's a brilliant idea," I said, grinning. Dany crinkled her perfect brows at me and Kae clapped excitedly. "We need to build our house, Dany. I mean really build it. We could further our names but the right way."

She became thoughtful for moment before smiling at me. The look she held said so many things at once. I knew it wasn't healthy to be so completely connected to someone that you feel fulfilled with the smallest look. I didn't care. I was hers and that's all I knew for certain.

"You surprise me with your intellect everyday," she said quietly. She leaned against my front holding our giggling baby girl. I felt the rays of love pouring into me. "I could not have chosen a better queen. Thank you, Kaede, for everything you've done."

Her voice turned emotional at the end and I frowned. Tears formed in her eyes like floodgates opening. My chest ached at her emotional state. I raised my hand and wiped the tears just as they spilled over. Kaenerys frowned along with me.

"I never did anything for you that I didn't want to do. I never expected anything in return," I said quietly. Dany nodded tearfully as Kaenerys wiped her tears with her small fingers. "I won't ever stop protecting you or loving. I would **die** for you, Daenerys, for our daughter. I'm yours."

I wrapped my arms around my family tightly. I meant every single word. We have unseen enemies everywhere. To the east, the south, the west, maybe the north. All of them will have to kill me if they want to see my wife's gorgeous head anywhere but her shoulders.

I **dare them to try us.**

Our dynasty will go on and continue to be the greatest ever seen. That is my vow.


End file.
